The Cousin of Captain Jack Sparrow
by Terraven
Summary: A mysterious girl is looking for Jack Sparrow. Who is she? None other than his cousin, Jennie. Jennie is the last of a great pirate brethren, the Jiian. In order to save her way of life, Jennie needs Jack, who bears the warrior's mark.
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

NOTE: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in their movies. Jennie Sparrow is my own creation, not disney's.

NOTE 2: This takes place after the 3rd movie (released May 25 2007). There's not much reference to the 3rd movie, but there are small spoliers if you haven't seen it yet!

---------------------------------------------------------

From the corner of a small bar in Tortuga, a girl watched yet another brawl on the other side of the room. She sipped her ale and said nothing. She was a little thing, only five feet and an inch tall. From a distance, she looked like a little girl, only twelve or so. But her face was several years older. Still, not many people would have believed she had turned eighteen just a week past. Her eyes flicked left and right, following the movements of the fight. Only a few of the men were real fighters, most just knocked the others around and hurled chairs and bottles blindly. The girl almost wished the fight would spread to her corner, so she could show those idiots what she could really do. _No one ever expects a little girl to actually fight well, _she thought. _I would love to prove them wrong._

She got her wish as a bottle smashed on the wall a few inches from her head. She was on her feet in a second, a blade in each hand. She scanned the room quickly for her attacker. Then she sighed, the grip on her knives relaxing. There was none. It had simply been a stray object, tossed wildly from the fight. She shoved her knives back into the sheaths on her belt. _Reflexes,_ she thought, disappointed. She settled back into her seat at the small table and took a long swallow of ale. Then she froze. Someone had just come to stand near her table. She set down the mug and turned. A large man with an untidy beard was looking at her curiously from a few feet away. He seemed strangely familiar. He seemed a bit drunk, but otherwise alert. He spoke in a thick sailor's accent.

"Well, Mother's love, it wouldn' be Jennie Sparrow, now would it?"

"Gibbs?" she asked.

The man gave a loud laugh and thumped into the chair across from her. "I haven' seen you since you was little more 'n a sprout! How've you been?"

"As good as ever!" she grinned. Gibbs was right; she hadn't seen him since she was nearly thirteen. This old friend had known her parents, and was very well associated with her peculiar cousin. "I've only just come back to the islands, and I'm finding old friends already!" Jennie laughed. Gibbs had always been close, almost like a father, since her Da' had died at sea. "How's things for you?" She asked.

"Well enough since the Black Pearl's gone to Barbossa." He chuckled. "And with dear old Jack disappeared again."

Jennie's fists tightened. "How is 'dear old Jack' doing?" She asked. "Aside from being disappeared again."

"He was fine last I saw him," Gibbs replied. "Strange as ever, but content. The man's been pretty restless of late."

"When _was_ the last time you saw him?" Jennie asked. "Or do you not remember?"

"Was a few weeks ago I saw him last." Gibbs said before disappearing into his tankard.

Jennie set her mug down hard. "A few weeks?" she demanded. "My cousin, Jack Sparrow, was here only a few weeks ago?"

Gibbs looked at her sharply. "Captain."

"Whatever," Jennie flapped a hand. "I don't care about his titles. I care about his location. Where is he now?"

"Couldn' say," Gibbs murmured, looking away.

Jennie narrowed her eyes. "You know where he is, don't you?" She leaned forward. "Gibbs, tell me where Jack Sparrow is."

"Captain." Gibbs repeated.

"I told you, I don't care about his titles!" Jennie snapped. "I care…" she stopped. Gibbs was watching her sternly.

"Why do you want to see him so badly?" he asked. "I thought you didn't care for his affairs. Naught but your own."

Jennie looked away. "That's changed since Beckett tried to destroy the pirates and all those associated with pirates. I-" she swallowed. "I watched my fellow students face the gallows. I saw my masters face the gallows. I am the only one of us left, and I have to help train others, so we can continue. But I can't do that without Jack."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Because…" she lowered her voice. "He has the mark."

"The mark of Jiian?" Gibbs whispered.

Jennie nodded. Only he and I have it. All the others who do have been killed. My most recent master, Jirevan, had it.

"Jirevan?" Gibbs repeated in disbelief. "You were trained by _Jirevan? _The greatest hand fighter in the Caribbean?"

"Yes," Jennie stood. "But I need Jack now, because he is a captain. He knows the sea and I don't." She closed her eyes. "And, at the same time, I am the only one alive who knows where Jiian is. Jack and I have to work together, if I want to preserve the Jiian Way."

"Jack won't do it if there's nothing in it for himself," Gibbs warned.

"Oh I know that," Jennie smiled. "And I have just the thing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter. Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: What Jack Wants

NOTE: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Jennie Sparrow is my own creation, not Disney's.

NOTE 2: This story takes place AFTER the 3rd movie. If you haven't seen it yet, some things may be confusing...

----------------------------------------------------

"What might this thing be?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Something that will definitely ensure whether or not Jack will actually follow through with our bargain," Jennie replied. "Something that will not be available to him until the quest is ended."

'Something from Jiian?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye," Jennie nodded. Then she chuckled. "I'm starting to sound like you pirates again already."

"Aye, that you are," Gibbs laughed. "So what is it you want Jack to have in Jiian?"

Jennie looked around cautiously. "You won't tell?" She prompted.

"Swear on my mother's grave."

Jennie nodded. She leaned in close, her voice a whisper. "The amulet."

Gibbs sputtered and coughed. He eyed his rum accusingly. "I've been drinkin' too long," he gasped. "I thought I just heard you say you were going to give Jack the Amulet of…"

"Keep your voice down!" Jennie hissed. "Yes, the Amulet of Depths. The only remaining material keepsake of the goddess, Calypso."

"I know what it is," Gibbs muttered. "But do you even know what it does?"

"Of course!" Jennie replied, her eyes glittering. "That amulet has the power to call up any ship that has been claimed by the sea!"

"Jack could build a fleet…" Gibbs wondered.

"Yes," Jennie nodded. "Or possession of the amulet would ensure the eternal ability to raise the Black Pearl each time she sinks." Jennie smiled. "That is, once he gets it back again."

"You be a cunning girl, Jennie," Gibbs said. "I don't doubt you'd be able to talk Jack into it."

"That's the idea."

"Well then..." Gibbs stood up. "We better get a crew."

----------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is REALLY short, but I wanted to get it published soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

NOTE: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Jennie Sparrow and Stephan Fletcher are my own creations, not Disney's.

NOTE 2: This story takes place AFTER the 3rd movie. If you haven't seen it yet, some things may be confusing...

----------------------------------------------------

A week later, Jennie sat at a table, going over the list of people who had signed up for her crew. Most of them were tavern scum, inexperienced drunkards trying to earn a few extra coppers. Jennie crossed them off the list. She was left with about ten people, two of them women. _That's not enough_, she thought.

Gibbs joined her at the table. "How goes the crew searching?" he asked, grinning.

Jennie gave a frustrated sigh. "Not so good."

"Maybe I can help," a voice behind Jennie said. She jumped and spun. A tall man, stood there, his hand placed casually on his sword hilt, a smile on his face. "Good reflexes."

Jennie blushed a deep red and put her knife that she had drawn away quickly. "I… I'm not used to being startled by people who aren't enemies," she admitted, still blushing. He nodded understandingly.

Gibbs stood beside the man. "Jennie, this here be Stephan Fletcher."

Jennie reached out to shake Stephan's hand.

"And I'm Jennie Sparrow," she said.

"Glad to meet you," Stephan took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it. Jennie flushed, her skin prickling. No one had ever done that to her before…

Feeling flustered, she looked away as he let go of her hand. "What brings you to Tortuga, Mr. Fletcher?" she asked.

"Call me Stephan."

Jennie's heart thumped heavily. "Okay then, Stephan, what brings you to Tortuga?"

"Adventure," Stephan answered. "I have a small crew with me, we used to be a privateer crew, but our Captain left to take on new people, so we came here to find a new one."

Jennie's spirits rose. These people were _experienced_! That was just what she needed.

"Privateers?" she asked.

"Yes," Stephan watched her expression. "But you'd rather we were just… _pirates_."

Jennie swallowed. She didn't like the way Stephan had pronounced "pirates."

"Well, of course, lad," Gibbs broke in. "Jennie herself is one, although a special pirate at that," he winked. "We're off to preserve a certain brotherhood of the pirates and…"

"Gibbs!" Jennie hissed. "Keep the details for now!"

Stephan looked at Jennie. He seemed to be trying to figure something out about her. His eyes flicked from her sword, to her knife hilts, to her outfit of breeches, shirt, and vest (all fitted for freedom of movement), and then to her eyes. Jennie felt uncomfortable under his stare. She looked away, waiting for him to stop.

"Jiian," he said at last and Jennie froze. She looked at Gibbs accusingly, but he seemed as surprised as she was.

"How… how do you know about Jiian?" Jennie stammered.

"I used to train under Jirevan."

Jennie was thoroughly shocked now. "He didn't train privateers!" she snapped. "He only trained the _pirate_ followers of Jiian!"

"And maybe I _was_ a follower of Jiian," Stephan shot back. "And maybe I stopped training when Jirevan was killed, and maybe I decided to save my own life by giving up being a pirate!"

Jennie gasped. "You betrayed Jiian!" She stepped back.

"I did it to save my life and the life of my friends and family!" He moved toward her, but Jennie was several feet away now. She looked at him with hatred and spoke in an icy voice.

"I will not sail on the same ship with you." She turned, and fled.

----------------------------------------------------

_The plot thickens… (evil laugh)_ Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: An Understanding

NOTE: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Jennie Sparrow and Stephan Fletcher are my own creations, not Disney's.

NOTE 2: This story takes place AFTER the 3rd movie. If you haven't seen it yet, some things may be confusing...

--

Jennie stopped just outside the doorway, flattening her back against the wall. She then slid slowly to the ground in a fighting crouch, her head in her hands. When she realized the way she was sitting, she sighed in frustration and settled into a cross-legged position. _Stupid reflexes,_ she thought as she sat there. Now she remembered Stephan. He looked so different now…and his nickname had always been Rise, since he had a lightning-quick ability to rise to his feet after a stoop or roll. _Now _she realized what had made her uncomfortable about his stare. He had been the sweetheart of Jennie's friend, Anjala. Yet she had been one of the Jiian students hanged for association with pirates. Stephan, or Rise, had disappeared after that. Jennie had thought Rise's grief had driven him away. But now she knew it was because he was trying to save himself and his family from Anjala's fate.

_Should I be angry_? Jennie thought. _He was only trying to save more people…_ but another corner of her mind argued: _he was also trying to save himself, which is a direct betrayal of the Jiian Way!_

Stephan stepped through the doorway and looked around. He spotted Jennie, flattened against the wall. She glared at him.

"I meant what I said, Rise." She hissed.

"I don't doubt you meant it, _Snick_."

She flinched. "Snick was my old nickname. Jirevan gave me a new one, remember?"

"Yes, but right now you are behaving like Snick." Stephan said softly. "Always running away, keeping to the shadows, never revealing your face or your feelings."

"You know how I feel, Rise."

"I know you miss Anjala," Stephan sat down beside her. "I miss her too."

Jennie stared at him sharply. "You further my grief by shaming her legacy."

Now Stephan flinched. "What would you have me do, Lighthand?" He demanded, using her newer nickname. "Turn back time? Kneel and apologize to Jirevan's grave? We have no choice now. There are only two of us left." He leaned close, and asked her steadily, "would you push away the only other remaining Jiian?"

Jennie was silent. She looked up at Stephan. "Why did you pretend to not recognize me?" she asked.

"I thought you would recognize me right off. When you didn't, I figured it would be best to keep my own identity hidden. Then I…lost my temper."

Jennie smiled. "For all our fighting abilities, we Jiian were never famous for our patience."

He shook his head. Then he laughed. "Anjala was the worst of us all, remember?"

Jennie nodded eagerly. "I'll never forget the time she threw that stable boy into the water trough when he wouldn't help her feed her horse."

Stephan chuckled. "Oh Anjala, if only you hadn't done that, you might have had a better nickname."

"Thrash," Jennie recited, looking up at the stars. Then she stopped smiling. "I miss her."

"I miss her too."

Jennie looked over to her old friend. "I would be glad to sail with you, Rise."

Stephan nodded. "And I you, Lighthand."

They stood and shook hands.

"And I am proud to be a pirate," Stephan said solemnly. "Let's go inform master Gibbs of our newest shipmate."

--

Another short chapter, but I wanted to get back into the story after a year of neglect…sorry fans! More stuff coming soon. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Privateers

NOTE: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

NOTE: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Jennie Sparrow and Stephan Fletcher are my own creations, not Disney's.

NOTE 2: This story takes place AFTER the 3rd movie. If you haven't seen it yet, there are some BIG spoilers in this chapter…

--

"What about your crew?" Jennie asked Stephan. It had been two days since her old friend had agreed to sail with her to find Jack Sparrow and then on to the hidden land of Jiian. Now she sat with him at a small corner table in their usual meeting place of the Tortuga tavern.

"The privateers?" Stephan confirmed.

"Yes," Jennie set her cup down. "You said they were experienced sailors, and honestly, we really need experience in this crew."

"Even with experience, it will be a real challenge to get to Jiian," Stephan pointed out before taking another swallow from his tankard.

Jennie nodded. "Hence the dire need for experience."

Stephan paused. "I'm not sure how willing they will be to sail under the command of a pirate."

"Honest people can be swayed…" Jennie said solemnly. "Will Turner was proof of that."

"Will Turner?"

"Sailor of the Black Pearl under my very own cousin, Jack Sparrow," Jennie replied. "He later ended up on the Flying Dutchman, sailing under Davy Jones himself."

Stephan spluttered. "You're kidding."

"I swear I'm not," Jennie said seriously. "Now he captains the Dutchman, ferrying souls to the land of the dead."

Stephan shivered. "I wouldn't want that for a job."

"Anyways," Jennie continued. "He was once an honest man, a blacksmith's apprentice, in fact. My dear cousin persuaded him into piracy after Will's sweetheart was captured by Hector Barbossa."

Stephan shook his head. "How do you know of all this?"

"Gibbs," Jennie confessed. "He's been telling all over the last week I've been here. Apparently we Jiian warrior trainees are the most uninformed pirates in the known world."

Stephan laughed. "That we are, cooped up in the mountains learning fighting techniques when all the regular pirates are off having adventures."

"We'll be having adventures of our own soon enough," Jennie said, her voice softer. "Now, how about your crew?"

"I could probably convince some of them to sail with us," Stephan replied. "Some of them are pirate enough in their souls. However, to get the entire crew would be a miracle."

"Then I'll settle for part of your crew," Jennie agreed. "I just hope it's a large part."

--

This chapter was originally longer, but I cut it in half and put the 2nd part as the 6th chapter….for the sake of consistency. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: A Girl?

John Wycliff

NOTE: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Jennie Sparrow, Stephan Fletcher, and Kale Smitt are my own creations, not Disney's.

NOTE 2: This story takes place AFTER the 3rd movie. If you haven't seen it yet, there are some things that may confuse you…

--

True to his word, Stephan was able to convince about half of his crewmates to join in the voyage to Jiian, adding sixteen members to their crew. Gibbs decreed that a crew of 29 (seventeen from the privateer crew, including Stephan, plus Jennie, Gibbs, and their ten Tortuga recruits) was enough to sail with. Jennie could barely contain her excitement as they set a date to sail in three weeks' time, on Stephan's ship: _The Epiphany_.

One of the privateers was young man, who swore that he was twenty years old, though he looked to be only about sixteen. Jennie thought there was something strange about the way he carried himself - almost too light and limber to be a man at all. Secretly, Jennie thought that some of his facial features were rather feminine. His name was Kale Smitt.

"Kale," Jennie called. It was a warm afternoon, about a week before the crew planned to embark. Kale was coiling rope on the starboard side of _The Epiphany_.

"Yes, mistress Sparrow?" Kale said, his voice husky and soft, thick with a Scottish sailor's accent.

"A word, if you please," Jennie beckoned to an unoccupied piece of railing. Kale dropped the rope he was holding and joined her. "Kale," she began. "I don't know how to get around to saying this…"

"You think I'm a girl," Kale said shortly.

Jennie blushed. She didn't expect Kale to come right out with it. "Well..."

"You aren't the first," Kale said, looking up at the sky. "Master Fletcher asked me the same thing when I was signin' up to sail under him."

Jennie shifted uncomfortably. "Well…are you?"

"I'm not," Kale said, his eyes shifting to Jennie's face. "I know you accept girls on this ship, and master Fletcher does the same. If I were a girl, wouldn't I have said so?"

Jennie considered this. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps nothing," Kale said, his voice low. "I'm as much of a man as any other on the ship. Would you have me curse my mother for giving me these looks?"

Jennie was taken aback. "Not at all!" She searched for the right words. "I was only…wondering." She shook her head, feeling flustered. "Never mind me, continue your work, Kale."

Kale nodded and walked away. Jennie tugged an earlobe thoughtfully. She wasn't sure if she was entirely convinced by Kale's arguments. A girl might still want to hide her sex while on a ship with mostly men, but then again, there _was_ such a thing as a young, girlish looking boy.

--

Do _you_ think Kale is a girl? Please review!


End file.
